Una pelirroja y un renero
by MaslanyStilinski
Summary: Kristoff ha estado algo ausente en el castillo de Arendelle durante los últimos días. Hoy, primer día del invierno, hará algo de lo que jamás se arrepentirá


Era el primer día del invierno en Arendelle. La gente se preparaba para la llegada de un frío que congelaba hasta el aliento de las personas según hablaba, dejando caer pequeños copos de nieve mientras conversaban. El castillo, por otra parte, era un hervidero de sábanas, mantas, cocinas... Desde la vuelta de la Reina Elsa el reino en su conjunto había mejorado.

Kristoff, en cambio, observa, durante la puesta del sol, como empiezan a iluminar el castillo entero con velas. Era una tradición del reino, algo que se había hecho desde tiempos immemoriables y que daba a la edificación un toque... Especial, casi mágico.

-Perfecto para esta noche -pensó el renero-

El joven rubio era un matojo de nervios. Había trabajado día y noche durante el verano para poder comprar un anillo, sencillo, pero con una gema de color parecido al del cabello de la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de sus días, Anna de Arendelle. La pelirroja y él eran inseparables desde el viaje de la chica en busca de su hermana tras la coronación de ésta. Prácticamente era uno más de la familia, incluso Elsa se alegraba por los dos, llegando a llamar de forma cariñosa a Kristoff "cuñado" en varias ocasiones. Pero aquella noche era la más importante de su vida.

Camina, sin descanso, hasta el castillo, dejando a Sven y al trineo en las cuadras, con el anillo en un bolsillo del abrigo y se guía por lo poco que conoce del edificio hasta la habitación de Anna. Traquea la puerta mientras que piensa como decirle todo lo que quería a la chica pero sus pensamientos se ven truncados cuando la princesa aparece envuelta en mantas y se lanza a sus brazos.

-¡Kristoff! -dice justo antes de abrazarle- ¿Dónde has ido hoy? ¿Qué tal el día? ¿Cómo se ha portado Sven? ¿Qué has comido?

El comportamiento de la chica era una de las cosas que más le gustaba al renero y, en verdad, su sinceridad le había llevado a aquel punto. La bondad de Anna y el poder ver el bien en cualquier persona era algo que simplemente le llegaba.

-Hemos ido a ver a Pabbie para preguntarle una cosa. Todo bien salvo que nos hemos dejado las zanahorias en Oaken. Sven se ha portado muy bien, como siempre, y hemos comido tarta de manzana. ¿Suficiente? -Responde con una sonrisa en la cara y agarra las manos de Anna, cambiándole el semblante- Anna... Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas un momento.

-¿Pasa algo? -Responde la chica preocupada.

-No, no pasa nada, cielo. Es solo que... -Piensa un momento donde llevarla hasta que recuerda el balcón desde el cual se ve toda la capital- Me gustaría contarte algo en el balcón -Murmura.

-¿En el balcón de Elsa? Vale, creo que está en la planta baja cenando -Contesta Anna algo preocupada- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

-No estoy enfadado contigo, jamás lo estaría -dice acariciando su mejilla- Es solo que necesito contarte una cosa... No le des más vueltas

Agarra la mano de la chica, que antes acariciaba, y caminan juntos hasta llegar al balcón. Kristoff no habla en ningún momento aunque Anna no pare de preguntarle, lo que preocupa demasiado a la chica. Sabe que su novio no es tan hablador como ella pero la manera en la que se había comportado durante las últimas semanas dejaban a Anna con un pesar muy grande. Cuando por fin llegan al balcón se quedan los dos, uno en frente de otro, mientras que las velas iluminan sus rostros, de manera que la escena parece íntima aunque les pueda ver la ciudad entera. El sol se va poniendo por las montañas del fiordo, dejando una ligera penumbra que ayuda con la escena.

Kristoff toma aire antes de comenzar, había estado ensayando la escena con Sven y le había confesado sus intenciones a Pabbie, que le comentó que debería bañarse, como de costumbre. Era lanzar una moneda al aire, un si o un no. Acaricia el rostro de la pelirroja como había hecho anteriormente y empieza.

-Anna, quiero decirte tantas cosas. Eres la mujer perfecta, adoro cada mínima parte de ti: tu pelo por las mañanas, tu sinceridad, tu espontaneidad, tu corazón, tu amor por tu hermana y la manera que tienes de hacer que la gente se sienta querida, como has hecho conmigo. Si te soy sincero, cuando mi familia quiso casarnos no me opuse porque en ese momento ya sentía algo por ti, por muy pequeño que fuera. Juro que no ha habido nadie nunca que me haya hecho sentir así, como alguien útil. Eres el ser humano perfecto, la mujer ideal, la hermana que todo el mundo desea y... -Hinca la rodilla en el suelo, sacando el pequeño anillo del bolsillo de su abrigo, lo que provoca un pequeño grito de la pelirroja- Sé que esto suena un poco cursi pero no me imagino vivir mi vida a partir de ahora sin ti. Anna de Arendelle, ¿quieres ser la esposa de este renero?

La chica está en estado de shock desde que Kristoff empezó a hablar, no podía articular palabra hasta que ve el anillo. Una sonrisa colosal aparece en su cara y una lágrima cae de su ojo derecho.

-S-Si, s-si, s-si y mil veces si, Kristoff, si, ¡si! ¡Me casaré contigo -Dice en medio de un ataque de nervios mientras que el renero introduce el anillo en su dedo anular- ¡Tenemos que decírselo a todos! A Pabbie, a Elsa, a Olaf, ¡incluso podemos darle en los morros a Hans que sigue en prisión!

Kristoff, en el momento más feliz de su vida, se levanta y besa los labios de la chica, dejando que el silencio les envuelva por un momento. La tranquilidad, la calma, solamente ellos dos, prometidos. Un copo de nieve tras otro comienza a caer, brillando cuales estrellas a la luz de las velas.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, supongo que ya te puedo llamar cuñado -Murmura la reina que acababa de entrar en su cuarto, viendo la pedida entera-

-¡Elsa! ¡Me ha pedido que me case con él! -Dice Anna yendo hacia ella abrazándola.

-Supongo que si, cuñada, supongo que si -Responde abrazando a las dos. Eso eran los tres, la familia real de Arendelle, incluso le resultaba raro formar parte de ellos pero Anna era la que había salvado el reino y les había unido. Se merecía ser feliz tanto con su hermana como con él. Jamás las separaría, no tendría el valor de romper algo tan bonito como lo que tenían ellas-


End file.
